Changing
by Toasty Rye
Summary: A young boy's life is changed forever when he is kidnapped and experimented on. Several years later, under a new alias, he seeks revenge. A journey that will bond a group together as a family and reunite the world. UPDATED.
1. Living Nightmare

_Splat, splat, SPLAT. Casper covered his head in many blankets as the storm raged on. The trees scratched against the windows. A loud scratch and then the sound of glass shattering. Casper peeked, frightened over the sound of his window breaking. Glass was cascaded all over the floor and two dark figures stood at his window. One figure, a tall man holding a knife and an empty sack over his shoulder. The other figure, barely taller than eight year old Casper, also had a knife but their gender was hard to tell. Thunder blared and before Casper could blink in fear, a cloth was pressed to his face and he inhaled the poison into unconsciousness._

* * *

><p>Casper sat up out of his cage, rubbing his eyes with his blue paw. It was just a nightmare from seven years ago. He breathed in heavily and winced at the coldness of the cage floor. Living seven years in a cage as a Shinx was not how he wanted to live his life. He missed his mother and older sister, wondering if they were still looking for him or had they gave up in though that he was dead.<p>

His once blonde hair was now blue fur and he was a little over one foot tall instead of four feet. His claws and teeth were sore and his eyes crusty, making it hard to see. His black and blue fur was matted with dirt and thick with dust, making his small body hot. His limbs were weakened with malnutrition and he was always hungry, the scientists forgot to feed him much after the experiment those many years ago.

Casper had been moved to many facilities to avoid the police feeding their little experiments. Casper had been stripped of his name, now called EX-14-S or Fourteen. Even Casper called himself Fourteen now. Could today be the day he escaped….well probably not. He needed help. A small, weak Shinx couldn't escape by himself. The timing hade to be just right. A plan was the most important. Even if Casper did escape, where would he go? Got out into the forest where bloody trainers would throw pokeballs at him?

He wanted to personally go back to the original facility and sink his claws into Mr. Kalmer, the bloody scientist that turned him into a Shinx or kill those two that kidnapped him. Casper was making big plans inside his head when a scientist opened the cage next to him and threw another Pokemon inside it roughly. Maybe this new pokemon could help?

* * *

><p>AN: Hello again and here's the OC FORM<p>

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance as Human:

Appearance as Pokemon:

Personality:

History:

Role:


	2. Hope

AN: Ryan back in thew same day with chapter two! I'd liek to thank Halloween's Phantom for their OC, Vitorio! I still need many more OCS by the way and the italics at the beggining of each chapter are flashbacks of Casper's past.

* * *

><p><em>Casper was throw into the sack by the tall man. His unconscious body was light as a feather and the dark figures had no trouble transporting the blonde haired boy to a certain facility in the stormy night. When Casper awoke, he was laying on a bed in a white room. His eyes hurt from the bright colours and he tried to sit up but couldn't. There was something cold and metal holding his limbs down. His amber eyes widened in shock and fright. A middle aged man was at the door way smirking.<em>

_"I'm Mr. Kalmer…"_

* * *

><p>Casper's amber eyes glowed in the darkness as he stared at the large cage. A shiny charizard was sitting, looking cramped the cage. The charizard had a blank expression on his face and had his arms crossed over his chest. Was he new to being a Pokemon or was he moved from another facility? Whatever his story was, he was a charizard and could be helpful in escape. The charizard also looked more healthier than Casper did…well here goes nothing.<p>

"Charizard was is your name?" Casper asked quietly, keeping his voice down so that scientist didn't come in wondering what the noise was. Casper would be damned if they separated the two Pokemon. After a few moments, the charizard didn't reply. Casper thought that the other male didn't hear him so he raised his voice. "What is your name?" The charizard turned to look at the Shinx and answered in a quiet voice, or what a charizard could lower his voice to, since they were loud pokemon.

"Vitorio, EX-18-C." The charizard replied quietly. His eyes were mismatched, with one eye being blue and the other violet. Vitorio had a few small scars on his body but for the most part, his black body was flawless.

"Eighteen, how did you get in here?" Casper asked.

Vitorio tilted his head, trying to figure out why Casper called him that. "Oh, no, I prefer my name Vitorio…but Vit for short." Casper nodded his head to get Vitorio to continue talking. " I was captured on my journey because I didn't have a starter Pokemon to protect me. I was moved from another facility but I've been like this for about three months."

"Vit…I'm EX-14-S but my human name was Casper. I've been a Pokemon for seven years. I'm trying to escape and I think you could help me. Of course we would need more help from others. I wouldn't rescue the other Pokemon here…unless you would want to."

"Whoa, Casper slow down. First off, escape? I just got here, it would be suspicious. Second, we would need a lot more help, while I was being taken here, the security was tight. This must be the main facility because I saw several gates and the building must be at least two hundred acres. And third, I couldn't leave any of these Pokemon here, they need to be free." Vitorio explained.

Casper's eyes were big and jaded. "Oh-you're right. Okay, if they bring in any more Pokemon within three days, we will recruit them into our group, form a plan, rescue the Pokemon and escape."

"Yes, after that, I'm going to the other facilities to rescue them and destroy Organization Touch for once and for all." Vitorio said.

"All of the facilities, there is at least a dozen! I'm not going! I want to go home."

"Don't we all? Have some pity Casper. I'll go by myself if you don't want to go. This is you're last chance, are you in or out." Vitorio raised his voice, his nostrils flaring.

"I really hate the idea, we could've escaped for nothing but I'm in. I don't want to be a black sheep anymore." Casper said.

"Great."


	3. To the Rescue

AN: BACK AGAIN, I'll prolly update every day or every other day. I need more MALE OCS and BADDIES. I got enough FEMALE OCS. Also, Casper is gay just so you all know but their isn't going to be any romance with him but Vitorio might get a certain flareon for a mate. *winkwink*

Vitorio belongs to Halloween's Phantom and Lexi belongs to ColaVixen Inc

* * *

><p><em>Screams were heard suddenly. High pitched, ear-splitting screams. Casper blinked trying to figure out were they were coming from in his struggle. They sounded so foreign to Casper when he figured out that it was coming from his mouth. A hot blade was digging it's way through his stomach and his sweat was cold. Mr. Kalmer's smirk only grew wider as he flicked the blade out of Casper's skin. Casper's amber eyes were glazed over in pain and fear that his eight year old body couldn't take. Suddenly a large needle was injected into his arm and as the liquid was pushed into his bloodstream, he could hear the cries of the Shinx, whose DNA was now in his blood. He snapped his eyes shut into a black world.<em>

* * *

><p>Casper blinked open his eyes as the lights turned on in the room where a scientist placed a flareon in the cage across from Vitorio. It had been three days and Casper was beginning to lose all hope that any other Pokemon would be placed into the room. Casper sniffed the air, catching a scent of a female flareon. Casper looked over at Vitorio, who was leaning against the cage boredily but his eyes were shinning with determination.<p>

Casper whispered to the flareon."Psst, hey."

The flareon looked over to him."Hey." She said back, her golden hoop earings catching Casper's eyes.

"What is your name?" Casper asked.

"Lexi Redstone."

"That's your human name? What about your experiment name?"

"Huh? Are you saying my real name isn't important?" Lexi narrowed her blue eyes at the shinx.

"Ah, you must be new to being a Pokemon." Casper said matter-of-factly.

"Don't talk like you know everything!" Lexi yelled.

"I know more than you do, isn't that right Vit?" Casper sneered. He always seemed to bash heads against anyone with a temper. Honestly, Casper wasn't this rude or stuck up, it just happens that he grew lonely and rough over the years of being alone and tortured.

"You two, stop bickering like children. Lexi, I am terribly sorry for Casper's behavior, he carries a small chip on his shoulder, that's all. And Casper, act more nicely around a lady, she can do use great help in escaping tonight." Vitorio growled at the two canine like Pokemon. He was not used to anyone else's temper besides his own but he could easily scare and control the other two, or so he thought.

Lexi's eyes grew wide at the thought of escaping. She had only been a flareon for a couple of weeks and she didn't quite now how to control her powers yet but this was all too much to take in at one time. She turned her head away from Casper and towards Vitorio. "Vit, was it? Well why don't we escape without this stick in the mud, he'll only slow up down."

"What!" Casper yelled, surprised at Lexi's straight forwardness. "This was my plan to escape, got that Lexi?" He growled out her name.

"I said to calm down!" Vitorio roared, shaking the room. His nose flared and he spat fire out of his mouth, melting the cage. The other two jumped in their cage as Vitorio bent the weakened bars back, leaving the cage. He then rescued Lexi from her cage but melting the bars, similar to his own. The two fire Pokemon turned towards Casper's cage and Vit carefully pulled the bars back, not wanting to injure the electric Pokemon since they were weak against fire type. Casper was sweating from the heat in the room and they went to the door and opened it. "Lexi, Casper, we're rescuing the other Pokemon, okay."

"Got it!" Lexi said while Casper only nodded his head.


	4. Blood and Sunsets

Woot another chapter, I'm really liking this fic. I STILL NEED MORE MALE OCS AND BAD GUY OCS. This is were it rated M for cursing and violence.

Vitorio belongs to Halloween's Phantom, Lexi belongs to ColaVixen Inc, Aeryn belongs to CoffeeTarts, Jay(the absol) belongs to Swisskitty18, Kittsy(the vaporeon) belongs to InvaderXJadeXUchiha, un-named larvitar belongs to me and of course Casper belongs to be.

* * *

><p><em>'The walls we build around us to keep out the sadness also keep out the joy.'<em>

_Jim Rohn_

* * *

><p>The three traveled through the bright hallways as fast as they could. Lexi seemed the most energetic of the three and Casper was lagging behind greatly. His limbs hurt to move so quickly and they felt like they were on fire but he was determined to leave even if everyone else got left behind. Casper was a do-it-yourself type of person or well Pokemon since he wasn't human anymore but nobody was human in Organization Touch. The once humans were now Pokemon after so many terrible experiments and the scientist were monsters for doing this to any Pokemon or human. Casper really didn't care if Vitorio or Lexi died in five minutes, just as long as he got out safely. He simply went along with them and would use they as scapegoats. Anyone else would say his intentions were cruel or evil and he might agree but it was what was needed to survive.<p>

The trio entered a dark corridor with rows upon rows of cages, ranging from big to small. Vitorio spat a fireblast at the first cage he saw and a Ninetales walked out energetically.

"Oh thank you so much! I thought I would be stuck in there forever!" The fox Pokemon purred gratefully.

"Okay enough chit-chat, Lexi and you," Casper addressed the Ninetales,"Get everyone else out of here!"

"My name is Aeryn, thank you very much." The female Ninetales rolled her eyes."In a hurry much?"

"Of course, do you want to die?" Casper replied angry.

"Casper." Vitorio warned while opening a cage containing a shy looking larvitar. The two female fire types combined their fire powers to open a large cage with a fearow in it. He squawked in gratefulness, flying through the hallways.

"Wait!" Vitorio roared at the fearow but it was too late, the alarm was set off from the fearow.

"Dammit!" Casper cursed, their plan was falling to ruins. It was time for him to escape, even though there was only three more pokemon to rescue.

An absol left her cage as soon as Vitorio quickly freed her and Casper began down a hall way until the Absol stopped him.

"Wait, that way isn't safe, I sense the scientist from that way! It's dangerous!" She quietly warned with a faint blush on her face. The scientist ran down the hallway with a display of many weapons and guns. Fear locked in everyone's eyes, the fire Pokemon quickly rescued a vaporeon and a sunflora. The scientist took aim at the beautiful absol and shot her in the hind leg. She let out a flinch and a soft scream before Vitorio catch her to keep her steady.

"Are you okay?" Vit asked worried. He didn't receive an answer so he held her bleeding body against his chest. "Everyone, I'll get us out of here! Just jump on!" A frightened Lexi and Aeryn jumped on first, followed by the vaporeon and larvitar. The sunflora was about to get on Vit's back when the scientist sent out a mad mightyena, snapping and foaming at the mouth. He leaped over to the female sunflora and began to rip her to shreds, blood and organs spewing about. Casper winced and took one last look at the sunflora, thankful it wasn't him and got on Vitorio's back.

Vitorio had some trouble from all the weight he was caring but didn't complain. It was heart breaking to she the sunflora killed right in front of his eyes but he couldn't do anyone about it now. He flapped his large wings and took off, flying through the hallways and bursting out through a large sun window, glass getting caught in his skin, leaving little scratches. The sun was setting and Vit widened his eyes at the beautiful sun set.


	5. Oran Berries Help Everything

Ryan here~

I think you guys know by know who belongs to whom. I still need MALE OCS and BAD GUY OCS.

* * *

><p><em>'<em>

_Beginnings are scary. Endings are usually sad, but it's the middle that counts the most.'_

_Unknown_

* * *

><p>Vitorio had flew about a thousand meters before he was too tired to go any further. All the Pokemon had settled down and watched as Lexi treated Vitorio's and Jay's wounds with berries and herbs that she'd found in some bushes near their landing site. Vit's weren't serious but Jay was panting on the ground,taking in shallow breaths. Well, that's what she gets for trying to help Casper. Casper wasn't even grateful that she's taken the bullet for him. It's every Pokemon for themselves in his eyes.<p>

Kittsy was childishly eating an oran berry, not having a care in the world if it was unsafe to be so carefree and careless. On the other paw, Aeryn was sitting delicately over in the corner, watching with piercing light brown eyes. The larvitar, who introduced himself as Shane, was shyly peeking at Casper like he'd seen him before.

"Can you stop staring?" Casper asked rudely, scaring Shane into tripping over Vit's tail.

"Oh, be careful little one." Vitorio said gruffly but his eyes held a certain calmness in them. Shane's venom green eyes darted from Vit to Casper and then he turned his back away and ran into the bushes. "What's wrong with Shane?" Vit asked nervously, thinking he scared the small larvitar away.

"Who cares, he looked at me weird, like he was guity. Whatever his problem is, he better keep it to himself."

"Don't you think you could be a little more pleasant, Casper?" Lexi asked.

"Not in a million years." Casper emotionlessly replied.

"Lexi, ignore him, he acts this way around everyone, it's better to ignore his remarks." Vit said in a hush-hush voice, as he noticed Jay starting to even out her breathing and move around in her sleep a bit. "Casper, please be quieter, so Jay doesn't wake up. She needs sleep to recover. Casper, she risked her life to warn and protect you, be grateful." Vitorio said sadly.

It's going to be impossible to get Casper to change his lone-wolf and rude ways. Kittsy was finished eating her berry a few minutes ago and was listening in on their conversation. The shiny purple vaporeon came over loudly and cheerful.

"Instead of calling me by my human name, can you guys call me Poisonriver." She turned towards Aeryn. "Do you want to explore and stretch our legs since we're out of that dump?" Aeryn perked her ears up and nodded energetically. The two females walked into a deeper part of the forest as Vitorio called out towards them.

"Come back before it turns completely twilight! It's still dangerous! Oh Shane, you're back." Vitorio turned towards the bushes after they rustled and a male larvitar walked out.

"I-I had to go potty." He said awkwardly, unsure of the words he should be using. He couldn't say restroom or bathroom since either were none in the forest and normally no one said potty since to anyone else since they were always by themselves as Pokemon until now.

"Okay-" Vit said. A strange bond of quietness bonded between the males. They stared at each other until Lexi stood up. Haha, Casper forgot she was there, he still could as long as she kept her trap shut.

"Agh! I can't stand this awkward quietness! We're the party? We're free!" She shouted, waking up poor Jay with a startle. Jay winced as she rolled over on her bad leg. Lexi looked down at Jay and turned bright red. "I'm deeply sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" Jay also began to blush after the spotlight was on her. She turned away from the others and shyly replied.

"It's okay! I know you didn't mean to!" Jay was a absol of very few words. The awkwardness began again until later that night.

* * *

><p>Aeryn and Poisonriver rushed out through the forest, a wicked stench in the air behind them.<p>

The others coughed and rubbed their noses, dropping what they were doing. Casper opened his mouth and yelled.

"Ugh, what is that damned smell?" Casper's amber eyes flicked with anger and disgust.

Poisonriver was sobbing loudly, red faced and unable to take from shock. Aeryn looked down at the ground, her nine tails resting up against Poisonriver to sooth her.

"We kinda, ran into some gloom and they didn't like us very much." Aeryn explained vaguely, ashamed.

"So they sprayed something on you and made you smell bad? Wow, that's pathetic." Casper sneered. Vitorio gave Casper a glare.

"That was rude Casper. Girls, why don't you rub some berries on yourself, the smell will weaken." Vit added helpfully.


	6. Pride Isn't Enough

_The tragedy of life is not that it ends so soon, but that we wait so long to begin it._

_Unknown_

* * *

><p>The group was beginning to travel by late morning the day after they escaped from one of Organization Touch's facilities. Jay was limping along along side of Casper. Casper's limp was too late to heal unless they great professional medical attention. The two were in the back of the group while Shane was ahead of them by a few foot. Shane had this look in his eyes, it seemed distant like he wasn't really here.<p>

Few words were exchanged between the two limping Pokemon unlike at the front of the group where Vitorio, Lexi, Poisonriver, and Aeryn were walking, leading the group on. Per say Vitorio wasn't talking but the females were engaged into a very loud conversation about skinny jeans. Even though they weren't humans anymore, fashion came first.

Casper rolled his eyes and stopped to look at his reflection in a puddle. He stared for a moment, narrowing his eyes. In the reflection, he saw a mightyena leaping for him. He turned around as quick as possible and released a thunderbolt from his body, hitting the mightyena unexpectedly. The mightyena was the one front the facility and he was cross eyed and foaming at the mouth.

"Oh, gross." Casper whined as he rubbed some of the mightyena's saliva off his paw."Jay and Shane, tell the other's about our tracker and go. I can easily handle this mutt." Casper wasn't a hero, he just didn't want anyone else to help him defeat the mightyena because this battle could be were he evolved. Casper hated being a weak, defenseless Shinx, a Luxio would far much better against other Pokemon. Jay and Shane were no longer in sight and Casper sighed in relief. His joints hurt but he didn't want anyone to see his struggle or at least anyone that would be living after five minutes from now.

The mightyena ran for Casper and did a take down, knocking Casper against a tree. The air was knocked from his lungs for a moment and he cursed himself for not reacting fast enough. He licked the blood that escaped from his mouth off his chin and growled, bolts of electricity wildly coming off of him. Casper became engulfed in yellow bolts of thunder and he charged forward, bolt tackling the mightyena, ripping fur and skin off its front legs. The mightyena roared in pain and bit Casper viscously on the leg in frustration.

Casper panted and rolled out from under the mightyena. He kicked sand up in the mightyena's eyes, blinding it and then raked his claws across the mightyena's eyes. He howled in pain after losing his eye sight, bleed seeping onto his fur and collapsing from pain. Casper leaned over the mightyena, he dug his claws into his chest, ripping his heart out. It was still beating and the mighteyna's yellow eyes were wide with fear. Casper crushed the heart and the mighteyna took it's last breathe.

Casper felt proud of himself. Sure, he'd obtained injuries but he felt satisfaction by killing the mightyena. He waited a few minutes but nothing happened. No glowing or evolving came and Casper frowned, angry. All that work he'd done and no evolving. How do trainers get their Pokemon to evolve so easily? Casper tiredly walked away from the dead mightyena and when he finally caught up to the group, Shane and Jay were gone and Vitorio looked worried.

"Casper, where is Jay and Shane? They were behind up until a bit ago." Vit asked.

"Calm down. I'll look for them." Casper said tiredly.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Aeryn asked.

"No reason." Casper said quickly.

"I'll help you look for them." Aeryn insisted.

"Fine. Just don't fall behind." Casper yawned.

"Don't be a hypocrite." Lexi added.


	7. Dark Forest

AN; Yay chapter 7. It's short but oh well, filler chapter with arguing, character devolpement and falling from cliffs! Yay cliffhangers!

* * *

><p><em>However long the night, the dawn will break.<em>

_Unknown_

* * *

><p>Casper and Aeryn walked through the dark forest. It was pretty windy and the faint smell of blood was in the air from Casper ending the mightyena's life. They traveled up a worn out trail, a couple spinarak hung from trees by their webs. An Ariados swung down from tree and hissed, angry that the two were it her territory. Casper's eyes neared bugged out of his head. He had a phobia of of spiders and bugs as a child and he didn't quite finish his childhood, so he never got over his fear of bugs and spiders. Aeryn handled the situation much better than Casper did, sending a flamethrower at the bug pokemon, easily burning it to a crisp and sending it dead to the ground in front of Casper.<p>

Oh gods, why did Casper agree to let Aeryn come. This ninetales was scary! The spinarak hid closer in the trees once the ariados was dead and Casper made gagging noises while trying to walk around the dead spider Pokemon.

"Casper, stop fooling around." Aeryn scolded, continuing like nothing happened."We need to find Jay and Shane. What if an ursaring eat them?"

"Women are so scary." Casper shivered and padded quickly behind Aeryn.

* * *

><p>"These flowers are pretty." Aeryn said almost two hours later. They had gotten lost and past by the same flower bush three times already. Aeryn was sniffing these red flowers and had pulled them out of the bush with her teeth and nudged the red flowers into her fur on top of her head. "How do I look?" Aeryn asked while bating her eyelashes.<p>

"Bloody wonderful." Casper replied sarcastically.

"Don't be a jackarse!" Aeryn glared. "You're being mean."

"Bloody great, another hot-tempered girl. I'm cursed, bloody cursed. Aeryn, what did you want me to say?"

"You could have said I looked nice with no sarcasm, even if women don't attract you!"

Casper coughed." What makes you think I don't like women?"

"Everything! You're surrounded by sexy female Pokemon and you aren't drooling."

"Don't be stereotypical. This conversation is over."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about. You're just an insecure gay boy."

"This conversation is over!" A vein popped on Casper's head and he padded ahead, until he looked down, surprised to see no land beneath his feet, and fell down a five-hundred foot drop into a small lake besides the cliff.

* * *

><p>Aeryn watched as Casper fell down the cliff. She was worried now that after they had escaped, it wasn't any bad humans or Pokemon hunting them down, but nature itself.<p>

She ran quickly up the rest of the mountain, hoping to find someone that could help or any sign of Jay and Shane. It seemed hopeless and she wondered if the others were fairing any better than herself.

* * *

><p>I'm going to see if I can fit RavenSong314's and ArrowTLC7's bad guy OCs in the next chapter. So it might be a bit longer than the other chapters and many more P.O.V. changes.<p> 


	8. Making a Big Splash

An: Ryan here. I LIED, THIS IS UTTER FAIL SHORT! Sorry if these quotes make you feel sad, this one makes me feel terrible becuase I'm miserable right now becuase I had to visit my mum and leave my boyfriend. I wont get to see him for two or three 's hard to be happy when you're miserable and it's true that nobody really cares. Other than that, sorry RavenSong314 that Kelly didn't appear! I swear in chapter 9 or 10 she'll appear. Also I don't own any of the OCs used below except for Casper and Shane. And also one last thing Lexi doesn't get Vit, I'm sorry but Vit's owner and I were talking and she forgot to say that Vit was gay and Casper is gay~ So yeah XD. I don't wanna lose any readers so i'll leave all that nasty gay romance out. It's not nasty to me but I don't know if many people reading this are open minded. I will add hints of course :D

ONTO CHAPTER 8!~

* * *

><p><em>Nobody really cares if you're miserable, so you might as well be happy.<em>

_Unknown_

* * *

><p>Dawn was breaking through the clouds as Aeryn was tiredly walking across a soft and wet field of grass. She had caught the scent of Jay and Shane last night but after a quick rain shower, their scents wash away, leaving the trail empty. Her paws had sores on them and the ninetales layed on the cool grass. The flowers that were in her fur the previous night, were long gone, with only a red petal left stuck in her fur.<p>

Aeryn was getting hungry and she had just caught the scent of a furret. She could almost taste the warm blooded, ferret and she leaped off her feet and stalked through the grass with grace and happily pounced on the furret, sinking her claws into it and killing it. She then thanked mother nature for the meal and ate it quickly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at what was left of the group, Vitorio, Lexi, and Poisonriver...wait Poisonriver was gone. Ah, well, she probably went to go eat or compliment herself in front of a lake. We'll get to that later. Lexi and Vitorio were talking to each other. Well Lexi was talking and Vitorio was listening. Lexi was blushing a tad while talking to Vit while he looked bored but didn't say anything so she wouldn't get angry or sad.<p>

* * *

><p>Poisonriver had just arrived at the small lake in the forest. If she came a few minutes earlier, she must have seen a dark type Pokemon drag Casper out of the lake and away from the forest. She jumped right into the water and began splashing around, singing quietly to herself with a clear voice. An orange fox-like Pokemon poked his head up from the water, scaring the living daylight out of Poisonriver. The buizel bowed his head and began swimming away, towards shore. Poisonriver blinked a few times before following him.<p>

"Wait, what is you're name?" She yelled over the splashing of water. The buizel turned back towards her.

"Jet. Now, I must take my leave."

"Oh, don't go! Please!" She whined.

"I'd prefer not to take anyone down with me."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Tell me!"

Jet sighed."I'm looking for Organization Touch. They killed my family and turned me into a Pokemon.I want revenge."

"Oh, well my family sold me off to the Organization to experiment on me."

"That's terrible! How could your parents do something like that? Didn't they care about you?"

"Not really but I'm glad they did. I get to be a cute Vaporeon."

"Intolerable. That's a sad reason. I pity you."

"Well-I could take you to one of their facilities. I saw one on the other side of the mountain. I was thinking about going there."

"I couldn't drag you with me. This is my revenge."

"I want to go to! Please!" She gave him a miserable look.

"Fine-just let's be careful. They're ruthless and cruel. A lot of Pokemon have started working for them, recently, an Umbreon was here about a half hour ago, dragging another Pokemon with him. I was sure the Umbreon was from Organization Touch."

"Okay let's go!" Poisonriver said and dragged Jet out of the water and towards the other side of the mountain.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm finally going to bed for tonight! I got lots of stuff to do tomorrow but I promise a couple chapters within one or two days!~ Now watch as I sleep for a couple hours, go out for a couple hours, and I get around 5 more OCS. That might be a problem. Oh well, nothing I can't handle since I don't even have a plot! I'm winging it here besides that plot of saving all the Pokemon from Organization Touch. Night!~<p> 


	9. Fire and Ice

AN: RYAN HERE! OVER 2000 WORDS!YAY! TWICE AS LONG AS ANY PREVIOUS CHAPTER!Okay, now I'll accept any and many OCS for later in the story. Like for raiding number 8 of org. touch's facilities.

* * *

><p><em>Anger is one letter short of danger.<em>

_Unknown_

* * *

><p>Amber orbs peeked from underneath their eyelids and a soft groan came from Casper's throat. Where was he? Hadn't he fell off the cliff, into the lake? He stretched out and looked around. Most of his injuries didn't hurt anymore and his leg wasn't aching as bad. His mind felt a bit fuzzy when he thought too hard but other than that, he felt at peace for once in his life but he knew it wouldn't last.<p>

Casper turned into the grass and bumped into something...or someone! An umbreon with strange chain markings instead of rings and he was asleep! Casper sat up and looked nervously at the umbreon. Had he helped him? Soft snores were coming from the umbreon and Casper was a bit hesitant in waking up the umbreon. Casper placed a paw on the umbreon's leg and icy blue eyes opened. The umbreon didn't move but he stared at Casper with a scowl and cold, calculating eyes. Casper took his paw away quickly.

"What are you doing?" The umbreon said cranky, as if he was lacking sleep. Casper stared back at the umbreon with an equality cranky scowl. Casper was good at mimicking others actions and secretly enjoyed making others angry as long as they didn't turn on him and release their fury on Casper. "Casper Jackson." The umbreon said.

Casper widened his eyes a bit, "How do you know my name? Who are you?" Casper backed up a bit.

The umbreon sighed, annoyed at Casper's reaction. "I know your name because you're the ringleader of the escaped Pokemon from Number 7 Organization Touch's facilities. I'm Jerald of Organization Touch's search team. I'm here to bring you back." Jerald explained but he was still laying there, not in much of a rush.

"Not happening! If you want to bring me back to that hellhole, why did you treat my injuries? I have plenty of strength to fight now!" Casper yelled in an accusing voice. He was certain that Jerald was belittling him and it made him furious.

"Did you want to drown or die from blood loose?" Umbreon calmly said but his voice held a certain malice in it.

"Shut up!" Casper growled and charged a volt tackle towards the dark type Pokemon. Ice blue eyes met blazing amber eyes and Jerald quickly side-stepped out of the way. Then the umbreon tripped the small Shinx with his tail and nipped at his neck, holding the squirming shinx down to the ground.

"Why don't you calm down." It wasn't a question but a command. Jerald looked down at Casper with uncertain eyes. Casper wondered why the umbreon paused, was he pitying him? "I really hate doing this job, you know? Couldn't you make this a bit easier and stop struggling?"

"If you hate working for Organization Touch so bad, why don't you stop working for those monsters! It's as easy as turning your back on them. They can't stop you!"

"Hmm, you're right. I'd rather be sleeping than capturing Pokemon at this time in the morning. Thanks." Jerald let go of Casper's neck and got off the other male.

"What...?" Casper said speechless. Did he just turn someone bad to good? That's what heroes did and Casper wasn't a hero! Casper was so confused.

"You're awfully stupid aren't you?" Jerald said. The umbreon knew Casper wasn't a blockhead but he had to remain distant from anyone else. That was just how he had to be, why change now?

"You don't mean that, don't you?" Casper said shocked, he was shocked that the words just came out of his mouth. Was he holding a decent conversation with someone without rudeness and sarcasm?

"Ha, I knew you weren't stupid. Whatever. Can you just get out of here before Kelly and Daisy find us?"

"Who are they?" Casper asked, curious.

"Organization Touch members. Kelly isn't someone you'll want to mess with and Daisy is pretty annoying. I don't like either of them and I was working with them."

Casper looked down at the ground, hiding a small blush. He then bowed his head a tad, but not much and ran off.

"We'll meet again, I just know it, such a drag." Jerald said to himself with a small smile, thankful the other couldn't see and ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Shane? This is way too far away from the group, we'll never get back to them." Jay said.<p>

"That's the point, silly Jay." The larvitar began to laugh with a smirk on his face, different from his shy and meek attitude he was wearing the day before.

"What's wrong with you?" Jay narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at the bright green eyed larvitar.

"Nothing much, just taking you to Number 8 of Organization Touch's facilities." Shane pushed Jay to the ground.

"You're a bad guy!" Jay accused, trying to get up with her bad leg.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself too-that I actually pretended to be one of you guys. I had to sit in that cage for several days, waiting for you guys to escape. I knew Casper would plan an escape soon. I know him quite well even if he doesn't know me."

"How do you know Casper?" Jay was shocked.

"Well...I guess I'll tell you since you're getting the death sentence for escaping. We don't need you anymore, there is this new absol that the Organization is researching, and he minds better than you do, you naughty girl. I helped kidnap Casper seven years ago, he doesn't recognize me since he's never seen my face." Shane giggled evilly.

"Are you insane?" Jay screeched.

"Very. We're going to meet some team members of mine named Jake and Mark. They'll have an awful lot of fun killing you." Shane smiled sickly and sweetly at the absol with a silver tipped horn and tail.

"You're all monsters!" Jay couldn't believe the shy Shane was really a malicious and evil bad guy who was undercover, waiting for the right time to attack.

* * *

><p>Casper was traveling the the direction that the wind was blowing, carrying the scent of Jay and Shane. He felt good for once, maybe the thought of rescuing others wasn't so bad and hey, if there was any Pokemon to take care of, he could evolve! Two birds with one stone. Going down the mountain was tedious, but he was hot on Jay's tracks, hoping that he would grow more powerful. He also wondered if the rest of the group was okay, it was mid-day now, and the sun was blazing but fire types would get a boost of power, so Vitorio, Lexi and Aeryn should be fine. Speaking of Aeryn, there was a ninetales staring at him from a rock as well as an oddish. Taking one last glance at the ninetales, he realized it was Aeryn and she looked happy to see him. He rushed over towards them and almost hugged Aeryn but then he remembered that they weren't exactly friends.<p>

"Hey." Casper coughed awkwardly and bowed his head slightly. Aeryn and the oddish exchanged glances, as if they were just talking about him. Casper narrowed his amber eyes at the two females. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Aeryn mumbled. "Anyway, I'm guessing you're following Jay's scent. This oddish named Leafy has offered to help up look for Jay, so c'mon slow-poke." Aeryn and Leafy hopped off the rock and Casper followed them back to the scent of Jay. If they hurried, they could get to Jay and Shane before Jake and Marks showed up.

* * *

><p>"And we're here!" Poisonriver cheered, looking at Jet. Jet stared at the tall building that everyone called Number 8 of Organization Touch's facilities.<p>

"Thanks. I can handle it from here." Jet quietly said.

"No I'm coming to! I'm super curious and they always look like they're having fun!" Poisonriver decided that she was going to go with and that was final.

"Are you crazy?" Jet accused. Why would she thing that torturing humans and Pokemon was fun?

"No way, but stop worrying and let's go inside!" The vaporeon dragged the buizel inside, hopeful that the scientist wouldn't harm them or yet at least, while a jolteon and houndoom let them pass by the gates. The two twin brothers looked at each other and grinned.

"Mark, Shane wants us to be the welcoming party to Jay. This is going to be fun!"

Mark laughed and nodded towards Jake, looking forward to sinking his claws into the pretty absol.

* * *

><p>A gardevoir and persian watched a charizard and flareon from bushes, they had rubbed berries on themselves to hide their scent and were spying on the two fire Pokemon.<p>

Kelly, the gardevoir was about to create a illusion of Casper to trick the two Pokemon and then attack them when they least expect it. Daisy, the persian, on the other hand, looked absolutely bored and hated Kelly with a passion. She would rather hang out with Mark and Jake to kill Jay, not work with stuck up Kelly.

Kelly's eyes grew purple from their normal blue as she made an illusion of Casper. Then she made the illusion walk out of the grass and up to the surprised Vit and Lexi.

"Casper, did you find any of the others?" Lexi asked.

"Ah, no, I'm sorry." The Casper illusion said. Kelly was unsure of how Casper acted but it should be easy. From looking at Casper's actions, he seemed shy since he didn't like to be around others. Boy, was she wrong and she was very intelligent.

Vit and Lexi exchanged glances and they knew something was wrong this wasn't their Casper and they knew it. Casper would never apologize but they continued to play along.

"Welcome back Casper,"Vitorio said while walking towards the Casper illusion," We were worried something happened to our little hotheaded, self-proclaimed leader."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. What should-" The Casper illusion was cut off from it's sentence as Lexi ran forward and tackled the illusion to the ground.

"Who are you!" She yelled, biting into the illusion with a firefang. Kelly felt the burn on her own body as Daisy jumped out of the bushes.

"Finally some action!" The persian purred and ran towards Vitorio. Vit let the female cat Pokemon bite into his arm and Daisy ended up hanging from his arm, trying to get her teeth out. Vit's claws glowed with a metallic look and he attacked with a metal claw into her flank. Blood rushed quickly from the new wound and the persian hissed in pain. Vit only used half his strength in that metal claw and he was bored to top it off. Honestly he felt sorry to attack a fellow experiment but he also felt sudden anger for someone else to try and pretend to be Casper. He was one of a kind and nobody could take that away from the Shinx.

Vit's nose flared and he glared at the persian. Daisy glared right back at the charizard and ran forward. She watched Vit breathe out a flamethrower and she did a double team, multiplying into a dozen different copies of herself to avoid the attack. Vit cursed silently to himself and flew up into the sky, looking for the real copy of Daisy. Daisy smirked and fired swift at Vit. The attack never misses and hit Vit with little star shaped attacks, cutting into his skin. While Vitorio was preoccupied, she charged for a hyper beam and released it towards Vitiorio in the sky.

* * *

><p>This is what I get for fitting all my OCS so far in, a bunch of BLAH! DX<p>

I'm also not tying the next chapter unless I get feedback from at least 4 people. Sorry, but I'm depressed and need motivation.


	10. Author's Note

AN: Ryan here, sorry, no chapter this time, only a couple things to tell you guys.

I'm going on a fishing trip today and I won't be able to update until tuesday or wednesday. Going fishing with my cousins.

I need more OCs, any OCs summited from this point won't be as important as the ones we have so far, because I got the main group already. So any OCs summited would be at the facilities and be rescued or bad guys trying to stop Casper and co.

Last but not least, anyone that wants their character to have a crush or end up with another character, tell me. The only pairings I'm planing in the future so far is; Jet/Poisonriver and Vitorio/Casper. I'm only with straight/bi/gay/les. relationships, kay?


	11. Fighting Fire With Fire

AN: Ryan back! WOOT! DOUBLE DIGITS! Well since I got 6 reviews for chapter 9, I can't leave you guys hanging with that cliffhanger 3

I left the fishing trip early because I caught a cold DX I caught a fish though...small but I caught one at least! I need more OCs still, Come peoples, some MALE OCS please, there's double females than males, how is there suppose to be any romance? Are you going les? Haha, kidding. Also I think I might need a beta for this story, I don't really know how or what a beta does? .

ACTION TIME! lots of blood and character death but no one important! I hope you all enjoy this chapter~ ^.^

* * *

><p><em>The best way to keep one's word is not to give it.<em>

_Napoleon Bonaparte_

* * *

><p>Vitorio's mismatched eyes grew bigger as Daisy's hyper beam came towards him. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion as the hyper beam came to impact with Vit. The powerful move hit Vit square in the chest and knocked the air out of his lungs and knocked the large charizard back into a cliff. He slowly slid down the rocks and fell face first into the ground. A couple pebbles broke apart from the cliff and landed on Vit's back.<p>

Daisy giggled sadistically and padded towards Vit's body. Vit's eyes shot open and he released a smokescreen from his nose, blinking the persian. He then got up, painfully and grabbed the female cat Pokemon with his sharp claws and picked her up, then flapping his wings, gripping the flailing Daisy tighter and lifted her into the air.

* * *

><p>Lexi watched Vit for a split second, cheering silently before returning her eyes to Kelly. Now that the illusion of Casper was gone, she could watch the gardevoir's every move. The two females circled around each other slowly, waiting for a opening to attack. The flareon kicked a pebble towards Kelly and the physic stopped it with here powers. Lexi then dashed forward and used a fire spin, spitting fire out of her mouth in a circular pattern hitting Kelly directly.<p>

Kelly glared at the flareon and raised her thin fingers up. Lexi crotched, narrowing her eyes, looking for Kelly's next attack. A colourful ball of physic power formed in her hands and she threw it at the flareon. Lexi jumped up in the air, the ball grazing her paws and she cursed to herself. Lexi's paws were bruised from Kelly physic ball and she tenderly stood up on her toes to keep her balance. Kelly swiftly glided forward and knocked the fire type Pokemon down with close combat. Kelly smirked and held a one handed physic ball to Lexi's neck on the ground.

"Give up?" Kelly moved the ball of colourful power closer to the flareon's neck.

"You're making a mistake being with Organization Touch!" Lexi shot back, scared that she was going to die and thought of something quickly that might turn the tables.

"Really, now? Convince me and maybe I'll spare you." Kelly said sweetly, knowing that there was no stopping her.

"They're nothing but monsters! Forcing us into Pokemon!" Lexi was in near tears, why wasn't this working?

"Oh? I chose to become this. They need me." Kelly ended the conversation, pushing the ball of energy in Lexi's face. Lexi closed her eyes waiting for death to come, only it didn't. She peeked up here eyes, seeing Vit's concerned blue and violet eyes looking at her. She blushed faintly at the sight of her crush inches apart from her face. He didn't seem fazed being this close to her and she stared at his eyes. There was a motherly look in his eyes that she had mistaken earlier for lust and Lexi's heart dropped. She now knew Vit didn't like her back the same way she had. She gulped and stood up, looking for Vit's previous enemy, Daisy, who she found lodged in the ground about twenty yards away, bleeding and limp.

"Is she dead?" Lexi stared at the bloody persian. Kelly was lying across the ground in the grass, unconscious, after the charizard had hit her as hard as he could with his fist in her face to protect Lexi. It was rushed and he hated that he didn't know his own power and looked away from Lexi's eyes and down at the ground.

"It wasn't on purpose..." Vit mumbled, ashamed.

"Vit- You don't need to beat yourself up over this. You protected me and that's what counts. It was either them or us."

"Yeah." Vit swallowed and turned towards the direction of the mountain. "We need to find Casper and the others." Vit explained and let Lexi jump on his back as they flew up into the air to find the tiny shinx and their companions.

* * *

><p>Jay watched from a corner as Shane and two others blocked her path to get free. A jolteon and houndoom were smirking while Shane was smiling lightly. Jay couldn't move very well even of she did escape, she'd be tackled down in a heartbeat. She began to shiver but her eyes held a certain bravery towards the three bad Pokemon.<p>

"Just you wait Shane! Casper will save me! After all, he owes me for saving him from the bullet!" She was hopeful, as if she could feel Casper coming to her rescue, not out of owing her, but because he was worried. She know there was a sweet boy under the haste and harshness and she knew it was now or never. Mark, the houndoom was about to slice her pretty little head of with his sharp claws when an oddish jumped on his face, kicking him with a high kick. Mark snarled and turned to shake the oddish off. He managed to finally get the oddish off after his brother was laughing his arse off at him. Mark threw the oddish off with a metal claw and the small weak grass Pokemon flew against a rock, coughing blood from her mouth, her eyes were watering.

Aeryn kneeled down with the oddish were a certain gentleness, pawing the female oddish with caring and hard eyes, she blinked away tears, watching her new friend's last few breaths.

"You did great Leafy." Aeryn told the oddish and she smiled one last time before closing her eyes and sleeping for forever. Aeryn narrowed her eyes at Shane, Mark and Jake. She growled and looked towards Jay, seeing her safe thanks to Leafy and turned towards Casper. "You take care of the two idiots. I'll handle Shane while watching Jay." Casper nodded and turned his fiery amber eyes towards the twin brothers. They stared blankly back at him and he growled.

Jake and Mark laughed at the pathetic growl that came out of his mouth. Casper knew his legs were shaking from fear at the two Pokemon. He didn't think he could handle both of them. They looked strong and ruthless but Casper knew he had to defeat them if he wanted to insure Jay's safety. His body glowed a golden colour and he shot a thunderbolt at the houndoom. What he wasn't expecting, was the jolteon to take the electric move and absorb it with his volt absorb ability. Jake shot a thunderbolt right back at Casper and it hit directly on him the shoulder, knocking him back. Mark and Jake padded slowly towards him, as if showing off. Fear laced through his eyes, he couldn't attack either of them. Electric moves would get absorbed by Jake and if he attacked Mark, Jake would just take the attack and absorb it.

Casper breathed in quickly and deeply, his heart hammering against his ribcage. Something felt different than fear, like adrenalin running through his veins. The sensation was strange and foreign to him but it abled him to get up. His shoulder should have hurt but he couldn't feel anything. His eyes were telling a million different emotions, anger, frustration, fear, pity, power, and anything else you could name. The twin brothers looked at each other, surprised that Casper could still get up. Casper ran forward, his smaller than adverage body, making it harder for the others to get him, as he ran from left to right with lightning speed. He decked under a bush, with the bad Pokemon hot on his heels and then began to swerve around trees and smaller brush. Jake accidentally hit his head against a tree from the confusing paths and fell to the ground stunned. Mark didn't notice that his brother had stopped and continued to follow Casper, trying to bite his heels.

Casper's plan had worked and he turned around and aimed a thunder right at Mark, the timing was perfect and hit the houndoom in the chest, stunning him and causing him to slip and fall to the ground. Casper was panting hard and little beads of sweat was forming over his body. His eyes were shining with pride and his body began glowing, not for an attack but something much better. He felt power and strength flow through his body and something else. He felt his body began to stretch out and his blood ran cold. His body stung with pain, not from the evolution. Jake's claws were dung through his hind leg and went through to the other side with a crunch.

"That's for mocking me!" Jake shouted and pushed Casper to the ground. A deep wound that would leave his hind leg scarred was new and fresh on his leg as he finished evolving into a Luxio. Stripes had formed on his back legs under the blood and his mane was more wild. His face was frozen with pain as the small Luxio layed on the ground stunned. Jake then turned towards his brother Mark, who was starting to get up. The two now had Casper where they wanted him but Aeryn shot a fire blast at Jake's back, leaving a burn on the electric Pokemon.

"You little bitch!" Mark shouted, tackling the other fire type to the ground. Jake laid on the ground, a new bloody burn bubbling on his flank. Casper turned towards Aeryn as far as he could without straining his body. Aeryn was suppose to be fighting Shane but instead Jay was fighting Shane by herself but her bullet wound was gone. How did that happen, he'd have to ask later. He felt so sleeping suddenly and he closed his eyes hoping to catch some rest and the battle would hopefully be over after he woke up. The last thing he heard was Aeryn shouting at him to keep his eyes open as he lay in a pool of his own blood. His mind was so fuzzy, he couldn't make any sense of what was happening around him.

As the battle raged on against the two fire types, Aeryn learned very quickly, that her fire type moves weren't affected by the houndoom with flash fire ability. She then used a shadow ball to hit the fire Pokemon, only for it not to affect Mark either with his dual type fire and dark. Dark type moves didn't work on other dark type Pokemon. How the hell was she suppose to beat him?

Jay was laying on top of the small larvitar, she found the situation a little funny but kept it to herself. Shane was screaming for her to get off and she didn't comply. Shane was trying to bite the absol and Jay kept knocking his head back to the ground.


	12. A Heavy Chest

AN: Ryan back! Happy 4th of July you Americans! Oh gods, I feel so ashamed for saying this but I prefer many updates of 500-1000 words chapters instead of 1 chapter of 2000 words. I'm so sorry, so every Sunday/Monday, I will write a 2000 word chapter and any other time I update is going to be 1 to 5 chapters in a day with 500-1000 words. It's easier for me to write lots of short chapters than one big chapter. I'm so weird. Also, there is a Poll on my profile that you Changing readers need to do, kay? This chapter contains a lot of Jay screentime, yay. CONFESSION TIME, OH SNAP!

Onto chapter 11! *shot for terrible romance* I'm sorrrrrrrrrryyyy, I suck at romance words and crap, I can write lemons good 't kill me! *hides*

* * *

><p><em>To weep is to make less the depth of grief.<em>

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p>"If you change your ways, I'll get off." Jay said calmly to the larvitar that she was holding to the ground. She really hated being rude to others but how could Shane betray them. "Please, you must know that you've done wrong. There is still time to change."<p>

"Why would I change?" Shane widened his eyes in surprise, he was a bad, wasn't he? Why did it hurt suddenly instead his chest, like it felt heavy and full of water.

"Because somewhere in your soul is that shy and sweet larvitar that helped me look for berries. Remember, we had so much fun?" Jay suggested, hopeful to change the larvitar's mind.

"That was an act." Shane said matter-of-factly.

"No, you're wrong!" Jay's face flushed pink as she told the larvitar her confession."Is it all right to like someone in such a short amount of time. Since I saw you from my cage in the facility. You were right next to me, also the first to even speak to me. You kept me company and told me everything was going to be okay. I think I'm in love with you." Jay turned her face away from Shane as she spoke to him.

Shane's venom green eyes were wide with shock. He'd never had anyone say that they loved him, not even his parents. A dusty pink blush creped onto his face as well.

"Look at me, Jay." Shane spoke softy in a way that shed the evil in his heart away. They both felt faint and warm as Jay turned back towards him. Chocolate brown melted into the lush green forest eyes of Shane's and the distance was closed. The absol and larvitar kissed softly in sync, lips moving against each other like a waltz dance. A tear ran onto Shane's face from above him as Jay blinked her tears back in happiness, licking her own salty tear off of Shane's face.

* * *

><p>While the two were becoming close, Aeryn and Mark were still fighting claw and fang against each other. Neither wanted to back down as the sun was setting in the horizon. She was sweating and wasn't getting anywhere. The ninetales looked over towards Jay to her locked lips with Shane. Mark looked over to, shocked. Enemies kissing? What was going on? Suddenly the ground beneath the houndoom was gone as he was lifted into the air. Aeryn turned back towards Mark to see Vitorio lifting Mark into the sky and flung him like a rubber band. Aeryn flinched at the impact of Mark's body against the ground, bones snapping.<p>

Vit and Lexi landed on the ground and Shane and Jay came over. The five stood around awkwardly. Only Jay knew Shane was really a bad guy but that was all taken care of. Vit then noticed a small luxio on the ground, laying limp in a pool of his own blood. His eyes widen and he knew that it was Casper. Emotions swirled in his head but he kept that trademark bored look on his face. Vit walked over to Casper and picked him up, cradling him to his chest. He was still breathing but barely. Vit growled in his throat, cursing to the ones who did this to his Casper, wait when did Casper belong to him?

They needed to help him as soon as possible. Southeast, away from the next facility was a small town and maybe they could get help there. Vit was more worried about the luxio than rescuing the other pokemon. Aeryn looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help him." Aeryn said sadly. "We can still help him though, we need to find a Pokemon Center."

"No one is to blame, Aeryn." Jay said, cuddling her new found love.

The group began to travel downhill, into soft grass. The town would take a day in a half by foot but if they hurried, only a day at the most.

* * *

><p>AN: Such innocentiness to VitCasper, it's like aww...


	13. Time Heals All Wounds

AN: Ryan here again! This chapter is kinda depressing with some fluff at the end :)

* * *

><p><em>Laughter is the shortest distance between two people.<em>

_Victor Borge_

* * *

><p>Mark had a splint on his leg and bandages wrapped around his ribcage while Jake was laying across him with bandages wrapped around his back. Both were sleeping sounded on a medical bed while Kelly had wires and whatnot hooked up to the two brothers. A heart monitor was in the mess of wires as the gardevior injected Kell Chemical into Mark. The liquid was blood red and hadn't been tested before on a houndoom, because some Pokemon species rejected the chemical. Mark's eyes shot open and the light brown eyes he once had were replaced with blood red eyes, the same colour as the injection he had just received. Mark let out a pained moaned as Kelly smirked and patted the houndoom on the head.<p>

Jake wondered why his brother sounded in pain as the jolteon opened his eyes from the slumber. He saw his brother squirming on the bed and his eyes bloodshot. Jake then noticed Kelly in the room with them and he narrow his light brown eyes at the blue eyed female. Jake felt different like the brainwashing Kelly had done to him was wearing off and he could think clearly and see Kelly as a bad guy, someone who hurt his brother. He growled and stood up, his back was in pain from the fire attack Lexi had shot him with.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at Jake, noticing him in an aggressive state towards her. Her powers had worn off the jolteon but she still had Mark under her control and if Jake attacked her, Mark would deal with him. It was sad to pit brothers against each but she really didn't care. She snapped her fingers, Mark turning towards her, he wasn't in pain anymore from the chemicals and his injuries didn't hurt anymore. Jake softened his eyes at his brother and walked towards him, hoping Mark was okay. Mark bared his fangs, losing most of his ability to recognize Jake as his twin brother and rather an enemy who was against Kelly.

Jake faced the ground in shame. His brother was gone. This houndoom wasn't his brother, it wasn't Mark. Jake had to find his real brother, the one he knew two years ago, that they would always walk side to side back at their hometown, eat with at the table with their parents and always share stories with each other. Jake felt his heart shatter into a million pieces that only the real Mark could put back together.

* * *

><p>Loyale Aim watched as the scientists moved Daisy's dead body into a large tube filled with chemicals to preserve the decaying body. In just a few days, the Pokemon's body would be replaced as a robot thanks to the Kell Chemicals. The mightyena watched with curiosity as the scientists were wielding electronic parts to fit the female persian's body.<p>

* * *

><p>Kellin was sitting at his desk, studying the anatomy of a luxray. He was planning on making a Kell Chemical that would only affect Casper for when he had become strong and evolved into his final form. The young adult rubbed his golden blonde hair from his red eyes. They used to be green orbs as a young teenager but after injecting the Kell Chemicals into himself, his reds were angry red. He also had a Kell Chemical that turned a Human into a Pokemon or a Pokemon to Human but he only let himself take the injections to go from Pokemon to Human. He was also the founder of Organization Touch, that he made when he was twelve, nine years ago.<p>

* * *

><p>Jet and Poisonriver walked through Number 8 of Org. Touch's facilities, looking for someone to guide them. Poisonriver and Jet were in there for very different reasons than each other. Jet wanted revenge and Poisonriver wanted to join but Poisonriver's plans didn't go quite well as a houndoom ran through the hallways, chasing a scared jolteon. Jake ran past the two water Pokemon and Mark knocked into Poisonriver, knocking her down, causing her to hit her head hard. She laid stunned don the ground as the houdoom got off and continued chasing his brother, wanting his blood on his claws. The jolteon was tackled to the ground by the larger houndoom but Jet sprayed a water gun at the fire type. Mark turned towards Jet with his blood red eyes and growled. The two locked eyes, red and blue, melting into fire and water.<p>

* * *

><p>The group was tired as they came to a large sign that said ' Welcome to Teradine Town'. The group ran to the nearest Pokemon center, unaware of the scares they got from Pokemon trainers and ran up to Nurse Joy's desk. Vitorio put Casper's body onto the desk and Nurse Joy looked over his body with a frown, deciding he needed intimidate attention and called two chanseys with a stretcher and took him to the emergency room.<p>

Several hours later, Nurse Joy told the Pokemon group that their friend's life wasn't endangered anymore and he was resting. Vit told the others to wait in the waiting room as he went into Casper's room. The luxio was sleeping soundly with a couple small bandages in his face and his back leg wrapped up in bloody bandages. The charizard looked at the peaceful electric Pokemon and ran a hand through Casper's messy mane, petting the other male. Casper began purring and Vit stared at the luxio. Was he awake? Yes, Vit though as Casper's amber eyes slowly opened, framed by long eyelashes. The luxio began moving around, obvious to the I.V. in his arm.

There was a goofy smile on Casper's face that didn't fit too well, it must have been from the anesthetics. Vit's mismatched eyes were filled with care for the small luxio as Casper snuggled into Vit's hand, wanting to be petted more. Vit was surprised by Casper's action. He'd have never acted this way before. Did they still have the wrong Casper? Casper opened his dry mouth to speak but he could only mumble out a few words.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Casper looked down as the white sheets, he'd apologize to Vit only not anyone else because obviously he was the only one here that cared or else everyone else would be in here to. His way of thinking was still plenty the same but he recognize Vit as someone who cared for him, thus he should care for him back. He wasn't alone anymore, Vit had stayed with him even with his sour attitude and saved his life. He was still there next to him and his heart beated faster from being so close to the shy and often bored charizard.

Casper mewed at the comforting feeling of being petted so gently. Vit's hand stopped petting his mane and Casper's eyes looked up, wondering what was wrong only to see Vit looking away, face red as an apple. Casper was obvious to why he was flushed and so determined to look away from the adorable luxio. Did he do something wrong? The luxio rubbed his furry body against the charizard's warm body and Vit shot his head back towards Casper, looking more redder than ever. Casper softly laughed, hiding his face into Vit's strong stomach, nuzzling Vit with a pink face. He'd never showed affect towards anyone before and he received a laugh back from Vit.

"That tickles." Vit exclaimed and began to pet the luxio again. Casper purred even louder, grateful for not being pushed away. This was different but he could get used to this...as long as nobody else was looking.

* * *

><p>An: HURRAY FOR NAIVE CASPER! *shot*<p> 


	14. Another Author Note

Ryan here, I am deeply sorry for no updates within the past three weeks. I've been very busy with my life. I have recently showed a friend of mine this fanfic and they had some terrible things to my face about how horrible this fanfic was. This fanfic was so short, rushed, and terrible grammer and spelling. I am told that everything about this fanfic was unoriginal by them, I'm sure they didn't think it ment much to be but it sure in the hell did. My boyfriend offered to comtinue this fanfic for me, I'm thinking about it because he's a hell of a better writter than me and you'd guys would have 10-20 k chapters if Todd picked this up. Burn it all to hell, I'm thinking about deleting this, actually all my fanfics. School starts in August anyway, upper 12th form yay, last year!

I did get fanart from Roykitten of Casper in human form http : / .com / ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Roykitten#/d3l8s5v ,remove all spaces.


	15. No Giving Up Author's note!

Guises. It's been 9 months. I have not forgot about Changing! I'm just not ready to work on the plot so how about some side stories and umm stuff, like telling about each character's background or personality. Even the ones that haven't been introduced. At least I'll work on that until I can get some plot bunnies. I'm really stumped and need help ASAP because I really want to continue this.

-Ryan 


	16. Aeryn's Side Story Part 1

Aeryn's Side Story Part 1

Aeryn would constantly climb the ladders and run across the bridges as a child. Growing up in Fortree city, she always had a blast. All the sounds and smells were so nature. It was one of the more pure cities in Hoenn, calling back to nature. The lush green trees spiraled from the forest floor and the long grass tickled her ankles. Many pokemon lived in harmony with the humans who inhabited the forest.

Sadly for her she was an only child, never having anyone to play with. She was raised by a single mother, her father left for Johto to help his sister. Aeryn was always just a bit lonely. Her mother working full time, living her to her own imagination. She would often draw or explore to pass the time away.

Her drawing skills were lovely for only 16 and she was very talented but most of the towns folk thought her drawing was a useless skill. She didn't care what anyone thought. She was unique and wouldn't break under their disapproving stares. If they couldn't respect her talents and be happy for her, then they were worthless to her time.

So what if she was strange? So what if she was a tomboy who liked to get dirty and wander through caves and dance in the rain? So what if she didn't have very many friends? The ones she did have were true to her and faithful. Her best friend was a boy named Trevor.

Trevor was a whole year older than her but that didn't make things awkward in the slightest. Aeryn's mother knew they would never date. The only normal person Aeryn had befriended wasn't interested in her daughter. She accepted that fate that her only daughter was the laugh of the towns folk. It didn't bother Aeryn or her mother, in fact her mother embraced Aeryn's free will. Aeryn was the splitting image of her mother, personality and looks.

Aeryn was like a firecracker, feisty, energetic, and independent. She was a bright girl, smart, and loved adventures. She often teased her best friend about hanging with such a 'weirdo' as herself. Trevor just smiled and shook his head ever time. He was a quiet boy and Aeryn was fine with the silence. It was serene and perfect. Trevor never judged Aeryn for who she was and would often look at her draws with a grin. He didn't need to complement her though, they both knew she was good.

The two best friend's mothers were also best friends. Both having single mothers they got along like a family. Aeryn would always sleep over at Trevor's house and he would always show her his hobby. Collecting rocks was Trevor's virtue. It wasn't stupid or a waste of time to Aeryn. She knew how bunch the collect meant to Trevor. Each rock, pebble, and stone held their own personality and story. They came in many sizes and colours. Some were cracked while others were smooth. It was fascinating that Trevor would let Aeryn touch and examine his collection. They had so much trust in each other.

Trevor's favourite stone was a icy blue stone, it was smooth and cold to the touch. It reminded Aeryn of a ball of ice that fell when it hailed. Trevor spent much of his time at home staring at the stone, his olive eyes blinking longingly at it. Aeryn would stare at Trevor sadly and rub his shoulder for comfort. The stone reminded Trevor of his lost brother. Aeryn understood the pain of losing some close and would never judge the tall and older boy for letting a few tears slip. She could never replace the brother he had lost. She wanted to be more than Trevor's best friend. They were so close like family, so close it hurt the girl.

She brushed her ravenous hair away from eyes and suggested to explore a nearby route.

* * *

><p>Aeryn's side story part 2 will also be Trevor's side story. He is an un-introduced character to the main plot right now.<p> 


	17. Broken Wings

It was cold and dark. Everything was black. Numb. Hollow. Suspenseful. Broken. Falling. 'Somebody help me!' A cry for help went unheard in the middle of the night. Vitorio was just imaging voices again. He looked from the corner of Casper's hospital room. The Luxio was curled into a tight ball resting peacefully. A light flickered. Vitorio snapped his head towards the window, watching the blacken sky. It was clear, not a single star burning in the sky. It was a new moon. Vitorio sighed qiuetly. He wondered if the group or himself would ever become human again. It seemed unlikely at this point. Was there any hope left? A flash of light struck outside again. Vitorio was beyond curious now. Why was lightning striking the ground when no storm was approaching. Not a single cloud and the air wasn't muggy. Lightning could catch fire to the trees and Vit didn't want a forest fire. So much had already happened in one night. The lightning striked out again, a dull roar to Vit's senses. It was almost crying out, calling out for help. It was so suspicious though. Vit couldn't leave Casper's side, even if for a minute. Too much can happen within 60 seconds. Vit chuckled to himself. He knew Casper hated being babied but it was hard to control his instincts to take care of the small short-tempered and self-condemned Luxio. Casper was so self centered that it was cute how jealous the ambered eye pokemon got. Vit had no idea why Casper got so upset and angry when one of the girls fawned for Vit's attention. He certainly wasn't going anywhere. It was obvious that Casper didn't want to be alone anymore. Vit would gladly fill the space in the younger's heart. That damned lightning flashed again, bring Vit out of his self-eating thoughts. He was getting tired of whoever was out in the forest at midnight, using their attacks. Vit went towards the door and peeked out into the silent hallway. Luckily for the charizard, he wouldn't have to leave the room completely. Lexi was walking down the hall, her small paws shuffling across the floor. She smiled softly and spoke in a hushed voice. "How is he doing?" She spoke of Casper. She was worried about the Luxio. Everyone was. No one in the group hated Casper. They disliked him at certain points in time but he was quickly becoming one of them. A family. "He's sleeping. The nurse had him sedate although. Poor Casp woke up a couple hours ago in a lot of pain. He wasn't very cuddly and very aggressive. He'll be out of commission for a few days." Vitorio explained. He didn't sound worried but inside, he was torn. The group couldn't stay in Teradine town for much longer but Casper couldn't leave. As much as he wanted to stay with his... crush, he couldn't. He was the strongest pokemon in the family and they had to travel back up the mountain. In their hurry to get Casper medical attention, they had back tracked down the mountain instead of crossing it. The moutain was Mount Crossfire wasn't it? "I hope he gets better soon. We all miss the stick up his behind." Lexi giggled earnestly, trying to brighten Vitorio's mood. Vit didn't find it quite so funny though and stared intensely at the flareon. The lightning crashed in the forest one last time before dying in the abyss. "Lexi could you do me a favour?" Vit needed Lexi to go out into the forest and check on whoever was out there. He explained how the lightning sounded of cries. Lexi hesitated for a moment but agreed. She was curious as the next person. Lexi selflessly began looking looking in Wishfull Forest for the unknown electric pokemon. It was chilly and frost covered the ground. Her paws crushed the frozen grass under. It forest was eerie quiet and dead. She could hear her own heart hammer against her chest. She smelt something vaguely familiar and crawled through the thick forest. The wind howled in her ears and she pricked them up. The scent was leading her towards the tall, thick grass. She continued crawling on her belly. She couldn't believe who she saw. Anger began bubbling in her chest and shw growled. Her fur brist in every direction as she stared into pitful, tired eyes belong to a certain jolteon. She leapt ontop of the numb yellow fox looking pokemon. She hated the Organization Touch member. He and his brother nearly killed Casper. She blinked her eyes shut trying not to cry. Jake, who was still under her, didn't make any moves. It would be better for everyone if he died. Kelly took awaythe only thing worth fighting for; Mark. Lexi realized that her enemy was not fighting back. His eyes were hollow and void of emotion. He was broken. Lexi growled, thinking Jake was tricking her. She bit into his neck and he began yelping. His eyes grew big and fearful. Lexi broke him out of the trance he was in. Lexi pulled away and got off of the jolteon, glaring daggers. "Why didn't you finush me off?" Jake's voice broke out, whispering in the darkness. Lexi broke out into a sob. She wasn't like the others. She couldn't kill him. 


End file.
